elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Brief History of the Empire, Part 3
Brief History of the Empire, Part 3 Treść Oryginał= Brief History of the Empire, Part III by Stronach k'Thojj III, Imperial Historian The first volume of this series tells in brief the story of the succession of the first eight emperors of the Septim Dynasty, from Tiber I to Kintyra II. The second volume described the War of the Red Diamond and the six emperors that followed its aftermath, Uriel III to Cassynder I. At the end of that volume, I described how the Emperor Cassynder's half-brother, Uriel IV assumed the throne of the Empire of Tamriel. It will be recalled that Uriel IV was not a Septim by birth. His mother, though she reigned as Emperess for many years, was a Dark Elf married to a true Septim Emperor, Pelagius III. His father was Katariah I's consort after Pelagius' death and during her reign, a Breton nobleman named Gallivere Lariat. Before taking the throne of Empire, Cassynder I had ruled the kingdom of Wayrest, but poor health had forced him to retire. Cassynder had no children, so he legally adopted his half-brother Uriel and gave him the kingdom. Seven years later, Cassynder inherited the Empire at the death of his mother. Three years after that, Uriel found himself the recipient of Cassynder's inheritance once again. Uriel IV's reign was difficult and long one. Despite being a legally adopted member of the Septim family, and despite the Lariat family's high position -- indeed, they were distant cousins of the Septims -- few of the Elder Council could be persuaded to accept him fully as a blood relation of Tiber. The Council had assumed much responsibility during Katariah I's long reign and Cassynder I's short reign, and a strong-willed alien monarch like Uriel IV found it impossible to hold their unswerving fealty. Time and time again, the Council and Emperor were at odds; and time and time again, the Council won the battles. Since the days of Pelagius II, the Elder Council had consisted of the wealthiest men and women in the Empire, and the power they wielded was ultimate. The Council's last victory over Uriel IV was posthumous. Andorak, Uriel IV's son, was disinherited by vote of Council, and a cousin more closely related to the original Septim line was proclaimed Cephorus II in 3E 268. Cephorus had been a Nordic king of For the first nine years of Cephorus II's reign, those loyal to Andorak battled the Imperial forces. In an act that the sage Eraintine called "Tiber Septim's heart beating no more," the Council granted Andorak the High Rock kingdom of Shornhelm to end the war. Andorak's descendants still rule that land. Of course, Cephorus II had foes that demanded more of his attention than Andorak. "From out of a nightmare," in the words of Eraintine, a man who called himself the Camoran Usurper had led an army of daedra and undead warriors on a rampage through Valenwood, conquering kingdom after kingdom. None could resist his onslaughts, and as month turned to bloody month in the year 3E 249, fewer even tried. Cephorus II sent more and more mercenaries into Hammerfell to stop the Usurper's northward march, but they were bribed, turned into undead, or slaughtered. The story of the Camoran Usurper does deserve a book of its own. I recommend the reader find Palaux Illthre's "The Fall of the Usurper" for more detail. In short, the destruction of the forces of the Usurper had little do with efforts of the Emperor. The results was a great regional victory and an increase in hostility toward the seemingly inefficious Empire. Uriel V turned opinion back toward the potential power of the Empire. Turning the attention of Tamriel away from internal strife, Uriel V embarked on a series of invasions beginning almost from the moment he took the throne in 3E 268. Uriel V conquered Roscrea in 271, Cathnoquey in 276, Yneslea in 279, and Esroniet in 284. In 3E 288, he embarked on his most ambitious enterprise, the invasion of the continent kingdom of Akavir. This was ultimately a failure, for two years later Uriel V was killed in Akavir on the battlefield of Ionith. Nevertheless, Uriel V holds a reputation second only to Tiber as the great warrior emperor of Tamriel. The last four Emperors, beginning with Uriel V's infant son, are described in the fourth and final volume of the series. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Krótka Historia Cesarstwa, Tom III spisał Stronach k'Thojj III, cesarski historyk Pierwszy tom niniejszego opracowania opisywał pokrótce historię pierwszych ośmiu władców Cesarstwa, od Tibera I do Kintyry II, drugi zaś Wojnę o Czerwony Diament i sześciu władców, którzy rządzili od jej wybuchu — od Uriela III do Cassyndra I. Tom drugi kończy się wraz z objęciem tronu przez przyrodniego brata tego ostatniego, Uriela IV. Ważne jest, aby czytelnik pamiętał, że Uriel IV nie pochodził z rodu Septimów — jego matką była mroczna elfka, Katariah I, która objęła tron po śmierci męża — Pelagiusa III Septima, ojcem zaś — jej drugi małżonek, bretoński arystokrata imieniem Gallivere Lariat. Syn Katariah z pierwszego małżeństwa, Cassynder I, rządził najpierw królestwem Wayrest, jednak z powodu złego stanu zdrowia scedował swe obowiązki na przyrodniego brata, a siedem lat później (po objęciu cesarskiego tronu) usynowił go (sam nie miał potomstwa). Po kolejnych trzech latach Uriel ponownie odziedziczył władzę po bracie — tym razem w całym Tamriel. Rządy Uriela IV były długie, ale niełatwe. Mimo tego, że został przyjęty w poczet rodu Septimów zgodnie ze wszelkimi przepisami prawa, członkowie jego Rady nie dali się przekonać i nie uznawali go za potomka krwi Septimów — i to mimo wysokiej pozycji rodu Lariat oraz jego historycznych koligacji z rodziną panującą. Rada wywalczyła sobie wysoką pozycją w czasie rządów najpierw Katariah I a następnie jej syna i teraz nie w smak było jej podporządkowywanie się silnemu 'obcemu' władcy. Uriel IV nigdy nie zdołał zyskać sobie poparcia Rady — ich spory były częste i górą byli prawie zawsze cesarscy doradcy — już od czasów Pelagiusa II rekrutowali się oni spośród najbogatszych rodów Cesarstwa i ich władza była ostateczna. Ostatnie zwycięstwo Rady nad Cesarzem miało miejsce już po jego śmierci, kiedy to na tajnym głosowaniu odebrano synowi Uriela IV, Andorakowi, prawo do dziedziczenia tronu i przekazano cesarski diadem Cephorusowi II, norskiemu królowi, osobie o rzekomo bliższych związkach z rodziną Septimów. Miało to miejsce w roku 3E268 i doprowadziło do dziewięcioletnich bojów pomiędzy zwolennikami obu pretendentów, którym kres położył dopiero akt Rady nazwany przez radykalnego mędrca Eraintine'a „ostatecznym potwierdzeniem zatracenia w Cesarstwie ducha wielkiego Tibera” - nadanie Andorakowi we władanie królestwa Shornhelm w Wysokiej Skale. Jego potomkowie rządzą tą ziemią po dziś dzień. Cephorus II miał jednak także znacznie poważniejszych wrogów niż Andoraka. Używając słów Eraintine'a, „z mroków nocy powstał mąż jak ona czarny, mroczny i złowrogi” - osobnik każący się nazywać Camorańskim Uzurpatorem, który poprowadził armię daedr i ożywionych wojowników przeciwko wszystkiemu i wszystkim. Sianie spustoszenia rozpoczął od Puszczy Valen, podbijając kolejne królestwa – nikt nie był się w stanie oprzeć jego atakom, a wraz z mijaniem kolejnych krwawych miesięcy roku 3E249 zmniejszały się szeregi tych, którzy byli gotowi choćby spróbować. Cephorus II nie umiał sobie poradzić z sytuacją, zaciągając kolejne kompanie najemników i wysyłając je na wroga tylko po to, aby zostały przez niego przekupione lub wyrżnięte w pień i wskrzeszone. Historia Camorańskiego Uzurpatora zasługuje na osobne opracowanie, polecam czytelnikowi pracę Palauksa Illthre'a pt. „Upadek Uzurpatora”, mówiąc w skrócie, do jego końca Cesarstwo nie przysłużyło się w zasadzie w ogóle. Wielkie zwycięstwo sił lokalnych zwiększyło ogólną wrogość wobec niewydolnego imperium. Uriel V, ze wszystkich sił starał się zmienić tę opinię o swoim państwie, odwracając uwagę jego mieszkańców od waśni wewnętrznych poprzez liczne kampanie, rozpoczęte w zasadzie w momencie objęcia tronu w roku 3E268. W roku 271 udało mu się podbić Roscreę, w 276 - Cathnoquey, w 279 - Ynesleę i w 284 - Esroniet. W roku 3E288 wprowadził w życie swoje najambitniejsze przedsięwzięcie — inwazję na sąsiedni kontynent, Akavir. Inwazja nie powiodła się — po dwóch latach walk Uriel V poległ na polu bitwy pod Ionith. Mimo to jest on wymieniany wraz z wielkim Tiberem Septimem jako największy wojownik wśród Cesarzy Tamriel. Dzieje ostatnich czterech władców Cesarstwa, poczynając od młodocianego syna Uriela V, opisuje tom czwarty niniejszego opracowania. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki